Problem: Solve for $s$. Give an exact answer. $6s-4=8\left(2+\dfrac14s\right)$ $s =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ s$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 6s-4 &= 8\left(2+\dfrac14s\right) \\\\ 6s-4 &= 16+2s~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ 6s-4{-2s} &= 16+2s{-2s} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 2s from each side}}\\\\ 4s-4 &= 16~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ 4s-4{+4} &=16 {+4} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 4 to each side}}\\\\ 4s &=20 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{4s}{{4}}&= \dfrac{20}{{4}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 4}} \\\\ s &= {5} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ s = { 5 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]